His Reason
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: ”Why?” she asked quietly, surprised. With his tall and slender back facing her, he slightly turned his head. Returning his katana to its sheath, he stared at her straight in the eyes and smirked. “It was part of our mission.”


"**His Reason"**

'**-naochie03-': And because I'm dead bored in here, I'll be writing a one-shot of Sasuke and Sakura. :) I know the content might be common but who cares? Obviously, not me.**

Summary:"Why?" she asked quietly, surprised. With his tall and slender back facing her, he slightly turned his head. Returning his katana to its sheath, he stared at her straight in the eyes and smirked. "It was part of our mission."

Die-normal POV

"Die"- talking

* * *

"**His Reason"**

A flash of pink was seen jumping from tree to tree with inhumane speed. Her jade green eyes sparkled with excitement and determination to complete her goal that time.

"_Sakura", her blond master, Tsunade said. "This is a Class A retrieval mission, and no matter how simple your mission might be, what you will bring back is a very important document. The future of Konoha and the lives of the people are at stake."_

"_Yes, I understand Shishou", she answered with a clear voice._

"_It is more important than your life Sakura. Or mine."_

Immediately, she knew how important her mission was. That was the reason why she told Tsunade that she was going alone. She didn't even tell her best friend Ino or Naruto for that matter.

Not a single soul.

Haruno Sakura, a famous kunoichi not only for her natural yet bizarre pink hair, but for her insane strength, astounding medical knowledge and skills, and for her violent temper as well. Now, at the age of 21, she has surpassed her master in the medical field and has proven herself worthy as a kunoichi.

The mission itself was a simple one, like what her master informed her. But then there was only one little problem…

"_How would I retrieve that document Shishou?"_

_The Hokage turned to face her with a mischievous yet anxious twinkle in her golden-hazel eyes._

"_Seduction, Sakura. You have to seduce the man."_

Now, that doesn't mean that Sakura neither had the confidence nor the looks. In fact, she had both. Lee and Naruto had both been of her most persistent suitors, but were now happy with their own partners and relationships.

Kiba as well, had taken her out for a couple of dates. But it was none other than her team mate, Sai, who she feels most comfortable to be with at the moment. Mind you, that doesn't mean that she likes the guy. They just had a lot of common things (and the time) with each other.

And other than that, the great Kazekage, Gaara, was currently officially courting her. Whenever she would travel to the Sand Country, the redhead would always somehow find time to talk to her, especially the time when she was going to teach the Sand medics about different poisons.

Lately, she always spotted him smiling at her.

…Or most of the time, _smirking_.

Kakashi and Naruto, her main boys, had already given the approval that indeed the silent leader of the Sand country would be the most suitable man for her when it comes to rather intimate bonds.

Her slender creamy legs abruptly stopped jumping as she landed on one of the trees of her main destination, the Mist Village. Memories and nostalgia of their very first important mission, to escort Tazuna, filled her.

Team Seven. _Her _team: crinkly eyed Kakashi with his perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise', loud mouthed Naruto yelling nonsense and ramen, and of course…

"Good evening Miss, how I may help you?" a kind looking old inn keeper, an elderly woman, asked her. Sakura smiled warmly. "I'd like to stay for three nights please."

The old woman smiled back and gave her the key to her room. "Good night dearie."

The pink haired kunoichi lost her train of thought and instead, contemplated on the strategy of her task. Again and again, the whole night, she went over the steps repeatedly and made sure that her scheme was flawless and infallible.

"I _will_ accomplish this mission, even if it means that I have to look like a slut and flirt with old men to get that document back…" the young woman vowed determinedly before she fell into deep slumber.

---x---

The next day, Sakura spent the whole day stealthily observing and studying her prey. And so far, she was definitely making good progress. Her target's name was Hideki Shou, around his late twenties, almost thirty. He was 5'8 tall and had a well built body, clearly interested in girls and was a shinobi.

When it came to appearances, however, the man was clearly something to be looked at. He can rival Naruto and Shikamaru. Though he wasn't as handsome as Kakashi-sensei, as cool as Gaara, nor as gorgeous and as sexy as----

"Ah! There he is", the strong-willed woman muttered to herself as her eyes were glued on a certain person walking towards a bar in the afternoon.

Like a shadow, she followed him.

Disguising herself as a common drunkard, she sat at the last stool in the row of the bar counter, three seats away from her victim.

To be sure, she wore a hooded cloak and ordered a mug of beer.

"…So, you're back again Shou?" the bartender grinned at the man good-humoredly.

The man, Shou, laughed loudly and ordered another mug. "I am my man! Another round here!" he tapped his empty tankard. "Nothing can ruin my day!"

_In two days, something will_, Sakura added silently in her mind as she continued eavesdropping.

Sliding another mug, the bartender asked, "Why are you in good spirits then? Is there something to celebrate? Did something good happen to you?"

"Or is it finally because you _finally_ found a girl to be with?" he added as an afterthought.

Shou laughed his head off at particularly the last statement. "Me? With _one_ girl?" he pointed to himself. "Yeah right. And you have hair."

The bartender, who was bald, narrowed his eyes at his ill-humored joke. "Huh", he continued wiping one mug after another. "So, were the rumors true?"

Cheeks flushed, Shou glanced at him with unfocused eyes. "Huh? What rumor?"

"That you were asked by Kabuto, the right hand of that snake Orochimaru for a mission?" he whispered, as if he was afraid that he was going to be caught or overheard by other people. Obviously pleased with his statement, Shou grinned.

"Yeah."

"Then? What was your mission?"

The arrogant man scoffed and turned away. "I can't tell you. It's confidential."

The bald man gave him another tankard. "It's on the house, now spill." Taking another drink, Shou leaned in forward.

"The snake wanted me to get some important document from Konoha. I think it's the alliance treaty between Konoha and Suna."

"Did he tell you why?"

He shrugged. "No questions asked."

"So? How did you get the scroll?"

Shou laughed and then placed a finger upon his lips. "Now _that_ is a secret."

Meanwhile, the hooded figure rose up, placed the payment on the counter, and then swiftly made an exit.

---x---

This was _it._

This was _the_ day.

She cannot afford any mistakes. Any slip of any kind.

Everything must be _perfect_.

Our heroine spent her morning stalking her target again, and she almost got found out when she stayed too long and sat too near him. Good thing, she moved away---unnoticed.

Again and again, like a student going over her notes before an exam, she laid down her plan and still checked if there were any mistakes. She also made back-up plans just in case things didn't go as she wanted them to.

Once the sun sets, and the skies colors all evidently sucked and turned into pitch black, wherein there won't be no hope but only hints of the stars to guide you.

The pink-haired assassin began her work. Her master piece.

Knowing Shou's playboy hormone, she used her ninjutsu to change her appearance to a rather fitting one. She changed into the disguise of a big chested, strawberry blonde woman in her 20s with mysterious smoky blue eyes.

Sakura swayed her hips seductively as she entered the bar. She ignored the wolf whistles and the jaunting of the other male population. Her eyes saw only one man.

_Her_ prey.

Shou was seated on one part of the room surrounded by many girls. He was laughing merrily and his cheeks were red, obviously he was drunk. Our pink-haired ninja smiled in satisfaction, looks like the gods were on her side that night.

When said man caught the eye of Sakura, he abruptly stopped laughing and stared at her heatedly. Who wouldn't? With an appearance like hers, and a barely seen outfit, who in their right minds, wouldn't?

"Hey tiger", she greeted seductively, making little purring noises.

Shou smirked and scanned her from head to toe, pausing to stare at certain….places. The girls who were with him began to glare at Sakura. Including a red haired chick with glasses.

"I don't want to be even here! But still Shou-sama!" the girl flirted, winking and whispering at the guy. Unbeknownst to the poor desperate girl, the guy was already caught under the spell of the mysterious strawberry blonde woman.

"Hey sexy", he greeted back.

_Hook, line, and sinker._ Our assassin thought smugly.

Pouting adorably, Sakura pretended to be rather disappointed at his scenario. "Aww…Seems like you're hands", she slightly nudged them with her chest, "are rather full. See you later then."

Inwardly, she chuckled. Konoha's cherry blossom was truly enjoying her mission when she heard her victim grunt out of annoyance. "…scram you whores…" she heard him grumbling hurriedly.

Seconds later, a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her rather roughly to his body. "Oh my", she said with false surprise. Sakura glanced upwards and saw him smirk at her. "You're with me tonight."

"What about those other girls? They do seem to be attached to you", she pretended to be concerned, "and I _do_ hate to be a bother…" she pouted sadly. Smugly, the guy's smirk widened and pulled her closer to him. So close, that she can actually smell his alcohol reeked breath.

"I'm sure they won't mind", he whispered—trying to be sexy. Shou stooped forward to kiss her.

_Oh crap! Hell no! Nobody has kissed me yet all these years and I'll make sure that you won't take that from me!_

Quickly, she placed her index finger unto his lips. The man was shocked. "Now, now. I don't want other people to see us in case we…" she dragged her index finger down to his chest, "happen to do something…_inappropriate_."

The cocky man grinned devilishly. "There are vacant rooms upstairs you know…" he suggested.

Licking her lips, Sakura gave him her winsome smile. "Perfect…"

---x---

When they settled upon a small, simple, and dimly lit room, Sakura carefully went to the third step of her plan. She gracefully sat upon the edge of the bed and crossed her legs alluringly.

Batting her eyelashes, she smirked. "So, what now?"

"You tell me."

"Anything that might be…provocative?"

Out of the blue, Shou suddenly jumped on Sakura and pinned her down the bed, grabbing her arms roughly and securing them with both of his hands. Sakura, surprised, thrashed wildly.

"I like it rough", he chuckled darkly. Fake smoky blue eyes widened. _Oh crap…I might've allured him a bit too much._

"Wait! Wait! Aren't we going a bit too fast?"  
"Too fast?" Shou sniggered. "You were the one being excited and all. I'm just reacting here as a man should."

He leaned forward and Sakura, in a desperate attempt to push him off, was about to use her insane superhuman strength, when suddenly, Shou was on the foot of the bed the next second.

She felt another presence.

Eyes darting left and right, she grabbed a kunai from her leg pouch. Her false appearance disappeared and she was back to being our pink-haired and green eyed kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Sakura."

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that familiar deep and husky voice. It haunted her in her dreams at some nights, preventing her from sleeping. Her heart would always remember the tone of that voice.

Slowly, she turned her head, so many emotions overwhelming her all at the same time. Anticipation, longing, anxiety—even a hint of love.

And there stood a tall, well-built man. With spiky jet black hair, pale and smooth skin, the figure was wearing something that Orochimaru would wear, only with the chest exposed.

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

_Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Or am I in some kind of illusion? Because…Because…This could _not_ be happening…_

Gracefully, the outline emerged from the shadows. A finely chiseled face with cold yet soft onyx eyes that seemed to be intensely boring into her soul, a beautiful nose and that signature smirk of his. She carved them all into her mind, into her heart, afraid that this beautiful delusion would vanish.

A familiar throbbing beat against her chest. Somehow, all of those emotions dissolved, with surprise as the majority.

Her lips were chappy and dry due to nervousness, and her hands were clammy and cold. She fought a lump that was building in her throat.

"Sa…su……ke…..Kun….?" she drawled out each syllable, cherishing the taste of his name on her lips. It was after how many years that she had finally spoken that taboo name. Sasuke took one swift glance at her and returned his attention to the oblivious man.

Graciously and stealthily, he unsheathed his katana that shined in the moonlight, and quickly stabbed Shou in the chest. "NO!" Sakura shouted, jerking upwards. She rushed towards his side and prepared to heal him when Sasuke pointed his blood-tipped weapon at her neck.

"Don't."

Eyes blazed with anger, the pink-haired girl glared at him, challenging him. _'Do it.'_ Her eyes said.

A few seconds had passed when the heartbeat gradually stopped, finalizing the man's unfortunate death. Sadness filled the medic's eyes.

"Why?" she asked quietly, surprised. With his tall and slender back facing her, he slightly turned his head. Returning his katana to its sheath, he stared at her straight in the eyes and smirked. "It was part of our mission.

"But why?! Why now?! Why when I'm here?! You could've killed him much sooner than that because knowing you, you would've had a thousand opportunities!" she shouted, tears welling up in her bewildered yet irate eyes.

Something akin to jealousy or irritation marred his stone mask, but he recovered his cool and calm façade."Hn."

Her face darkened. "That's always your answer to everything, Uchiha", she seethed.

"You don't know anything", he retorted coldly.

"How would I know since you never breathed one word about 'anything'?" Sakura scoffed.

"He was touching what was _mine_! Something that belonged to _me!_" the man exploded. With those words, Sakura faltered. "What are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed.

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't play dumb Sakura."

"Play dumb?! I belong to no one!" she abruptly stood up. Instantly, her first love's expression changed to amusement. He smirked.

"On the contrary, you belong to me. Nobody else's because you are mine", he whispered shamelessly as he pointed his finger to the part of his neck where it meets the collarbone.

Blushing madly, Sakura pouted and glared at him. The next second, she felt someone plant a chaste kiss on her lips and the scent of rain mixed with men's scent filled her mind.

"I will come back to _you_ one day."

And the next second, he was gone. _At least he didn't knock me out cold this time._

---x---

"Sasuke! Where the hell had you been?! We kept on waiting for you for almost 30 minutes now!" a red haired girl shrieked as she adjusted her glasses.

"'We'? You were the one who faithfully waited there, dragging us in it", a white haired man snorted. Afterwards, the two started bickering.

Sasuke approached the silent one in their team, Team Hebi, and nodded in acknowledgement. "We completed our mission Sasuke."

"You got everything on the list Juugo? " Sasuke inquired. The orange haired man, Juugo, nodded lightly.

"We're done? Then let's get the hell out of here!" the violet eyed man, who resembled a shark or a fish, complained.

"Shut up Suigetsu! It's up to Sasuke whether it's time for us to go—"

"Stop being so clingy to him Karin, the man needs to breathe."

**SMACK!**

"C-C-C-lingy?!" Karin pushed her glasses back into place. "Why would I be clingy to someone like him?!"

Another round of teasing, name-calling, and cursing began. Their Team began to walk outside the village when Juugo increased his pace to come up beside Sasuke.

"Say Sasuke", he began. The Uchiha turned to him with an inquiring look.

"Why did you kill that man?" Juugo asked. "We didn't need to do that. You told us we were here to refill our supplies and get some herbs right?"

Silently, the avenger nodded.

"He made a fatal mistake, that man."

--- x ---

"Well, congratulations Sakura for having completed your mission!" Tsunade congratulated her pupil, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "This calls for a celebration!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Her master would use any excuse to drink sake. She returned home straight away after her…mission.

After reporting what happened, editing and removing the incident with Sasuke, Sakura managed to cover all in exact details and information. The Hokage was so pleased that she gave her a day off and hastily dismissed her so she could rest.

But after the medic bowed, Tsunade's eyes narrowed. And before Sakura could get out of the room, she stopped her. "Sakura."

"Yes Shishou?"

"Is that a hickey?" the blond pointed at Sakura's neck, she even gave her a palm mirror to look at it.

And there it was, a love-bite, in the area near her collarbone. Rapidly, the memories of the encounter came back replaying in her head just like a movie.

"_On the contrary, you belong to me. Nobody else's because you are mine", he whispered shamelessly as he pointed his finger to the part of his neck where it meets the collarbone. _

-sama.

He _marked _her.

That's why the bastard was so arrogant and so confident at that time. Sakura could all fit the jigsaw puzzle now…

"You had to go that far Sakura?" Tsunade chuckled, obviously drunk. But that statement fell on deaf ears as Sakura had a clue to the answer of the question she was desperately looking for.

'_It was part of our mission.'_

That was his reason.

But was that really?

* * *

'**-naochie03-': And done! Whew! I know, it sucks. But what the hell?! Give it a chance!**

**Har-har.**

**Reviews please!!!**

**TIME FINISHED: 11:28 PM [09-16-09]**

**ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOORAAA!!![09-17]**


End file.
